With the growth of the number of different software applications produced by different software vendors, there may come a time when a first software vendor would want to integrate a first software application with a second software application from a second software vendor. It may be the case, for example, that the second software application may have an existing customer base that the first software vendor may want to reach by developing an enhancement or add-on (e.g., first software application) to the second software application. However, prior to allowing the first software vendor's application to be integrated with the second software application, the second software vendor may require or prefer a certification that the first software application is designed to a set of specifications associated with the second software application.
The certification may include a set of tests to be performed on the first software application to make sure the first software application adheres to the specifications or standards associated with the second software application. However, different software vendors may prefer different levels of integration with regards to the second software application. For example, a software application A may be designed from scratch specifically for integration with the second software application, while software application B may have been a standalone application (or designed to integrate with system), in which case it may be preferable that application B may be certified by a different set of standards or tests for use with the second software application.